1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of furniture, and more specifically to a knock-down chair having a simple, yet exceedingly stable construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well accepted that young people generally wear down furniture quickly, and that they do not always appreciate the comfort afforded by more expensive furniture articles. Moreover, it is not always cost effective to provide children or young adults with more permanent furniture. Consequently, knock-down chairs find frequent use with children and young adults.
The typical knock-down chair, which is constructed from a plurality of parts can be particularly deficient. First, they can be difficult to construct due to the many parts employed, which parts are quite often poorly coded. Second, the chair can be constructed from non-symmetrical parts which may be difficult, or at least expensive, to manufacture. Finally, and probably most significantly, the typical knock-down chair, when fully constructed, is poorly arranged and highly unstable.
There is clearly a need for a knock-down chair that meets certain minimum criteria. First, the knock-down chair should be characterized by an economical yet simple design having relatively few parts, which parts possess as much symmetry as possible. Second, the assembly of the knock-down chair should be so simple that even a child can assemble it. Finally, the knock-down chair should be functional, stable and relatively comfortable.
It is believed that known knock-down chairs generally lack one or more of the above-mentioned criteria. Hence there is a great need for a more ideal knock-down chair such as the one described below.